World Of Wonders
by TheOkWriter
Summary: Korra isn't going to be the only hero in Republic City. A new Silver Age of heroes is coming to help Korra on the new incoming threats. Will Republic City even need an Avatar with new types of Wonders?


A/N: I've had this idea of my version of DC heroes and probably villains in the world of Avatar. I was kind of inspired by stories like Bender of Steel, The Legends of Superheroes: Book 1, and Legend of Spider-Man. I kind of took some ideas of what they were doing but I feel like I could do it the right way. I'm not saying I'm a great writer because I'm just an ok writer, but they add too much DC into the world of Avatar.

Disclaimer: I don't own DC heroes or the Legend of Korra.

Republic City

"What do we have here officer?" asked the chief of police.

"Well, we happen to capture three members of the Triple Threat Triad and a woman who caused some property damage with her bending." answer the officer.

He was tall and handsome. He had combed black hair, along with a pair of crystal blue eyes and tanned skin. Dressed in the standard metalbender uniform.

"Description?"

"Female, Water Tribe, age appears to be in late teens and she has a polar bear dog."

"Why are there always the strange ones that comes to this city?" Chief Beifong sighs while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"For the food?" quip the officer making the chief give a small smile. "Well, I have some paperwork to do, have fun with your integration."

The officer walks away towards his desk to write down today's report. While writing down his report he'd realize something.

"What the heck is the Avatar doing in Republic City?" He asked himself.

He knew Tenzin was moving to the South Pole to train her, but apparently, there was a change of plans. Then he heard light footsteps coming towards him.

"Ketu, good to see you again, can you please take me towards the Avatar." Asked the councilmen and oldest living airbender Tenzin.

"Yeah." Ketu guided Tenzin towards the interrogation room. "I'm surprised to see the Avatar here. Kind of thought she is training airbending at the South Pole."

"Well, with the Equalist, Gangs, and Vigilantes, my responsibility was towards the city," responded Tenzin. Ketu knew with Tenzin being one of the leaders of Republic City, his first responsibility was the city.

"Well, here we are." Ketu slid open the small window of the door. "Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here."

Chief Beifong sighed before giving the order to let him in. The wall pulled apart in pieces, revealing Tenzin on the other side, looking about as pleased with the current situation as the police chief was. Nevertheless, the Avatar tried to put on a good face to make herself look less bad.

"Tenzin, sorry..." the girl said lamely. "…. I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you…"

Tenzin raised an eyebrow at this and then took in a deep breath. He chose to speak not to the girl but to Chief Beifong. And what he said definitely caught the girl off guard.

"Lin, you are looking radiant as usual."

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin," Lin replied harshly. "Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her?"

Tenzin's demeanor became one of an even greater annoyance than before. It didn't serve to make the Avatar optimistic about what was to happen next.

"My relocation has been delayed," Tenzin said in a matter of fact tone that betrayed his obvious annoyance with the whole situation. And indeed, what he said next showed it clear as day, "the Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where she will stay put."

However indignant or angry she felt at this news, the Avatar couldn't claim to be all that surprised by it either.

Tenzin continued, "Lin if you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events, and cover all the damages."

The chief seemed to consider for a moment before finally nodding in agreement. With a wave of her hand, she unlocked Korra's cuffs and then said to Tenzin, with a tone packing enough venom to kill a weasel viper, "Fine. Get her out of my city."

"Always a pleasure, Lin," Tenzin said as if Lin had spoken to him in a much more civil tone, and they were chatting over tea rather than Korra in handcuffs. "Let's go, Korra."

Needing no other invitation to get as far away from the police headquarters and the ice cold Chief Lin Beifong as possible, Korra obediently followed Tenzin out. As she did, she could see Lin continue to glare disapprovingly at her. Korra could tell what the look meant. It meant that Lin was going to be keeping her eye on her if ever she saw her again.

"I can see you're making new friends," quipped Ketu. The Chief glared at the officer.

"Did you finish your report?" She asked while ignoring his small jab.

"Uh yeah, does that mean I can good for the day?"

"Yes. You can clock out."

"I'll see you at home then, I'll be making dinner." Ketu giving her a smile making her return a small smile as well.

"Ok see you at home."

"Bye."

Once Tenzin and Korra were outside the police HQ, she wasted no time trying to save her hide, "Tenzin, please, don't send me back home!"

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus!"

"Katara agreed with me that I should come. She said my destiny is in Republic City, and..."

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin countered with a supremely irritated tone, Korra has clearly struck a nerve by invoking his mother in an argument.

"Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you, but also needs me as well."

Tenzin attempted to respond to this, but it seemed that he was having some trouble doing so, not quite able to put the right words together.

"You…ugh…"

It was about then that one of the Metalbending police walked up to the two with Naga in tow, clearly unhappy with his current task.

Indeed, Naga was currently in the process of licking the officer's hair, saliva turning it into a total mess.

"Is this your Polar Bear Dog, miss?" the officer asked in a tone of pure misery.

After a long day at work, Lin Beifong was finally home. She gave a sigh as she made her way to the front door of her home. The woman walked to the kitchen and saw a plate on the table for her accompanied by a note.

"Since you were coming home late I got some Seaweed Noodles and Roasted Duck for dinner I already ate. Enjoy." -Ketu Beifong

Lin placed the letter down and climbed up the stairs to the top floor and placed her hand slowly on Ketu's door.

Lin peeked in Ketu's room. Ketu's room was normally clean but it wasn't right now currently the covers of his bed were half on the bed, half on the floor, his clothes were thrown on his bed as well. Lin closed the door and went to go eat her dinner.

Twenty years ago Lin had found the boy as a baby in a strange metal sphere in a crater after she had gone into the crater to get the baby boy's pod she pulled him out of it and instantly at that moment looking at that baby's crystal blue eyes, she fell in love with the boy. Lin took it upon herself to raise the baby.

Lin had raised him for twenty years and she wouldn't have it any different. The door had opened with Ketu calling to see if his mother was home.

"Where have you been?" Lin asked Ketu in a slightly worried tone. Ketu was not only the son of the Chief of the metal bending police but grandson to the woman who started it, which meant that Lin's enemies were also Ketu's enemies.

" I went out to get some dessert," Ketu said holding a bag filled a small chocolate cake, topped with Fire gummies, and frosting coating it. Lin crossed her arms and placed her hands on his shoulders, he continued, "after meeting the Avatar I thought you at least deserved it.

"Remember you have to be careful out there," Lin said as Ketu nodded and walked into the kitchen to place the cake down on the table and cut two pieces for him and Lin. Both mother and son sat down at the table.

"How was the rest of your day?" Ketu asked as Lin took a bit out of her cake. The older woman looked at her son with a neutral look.

"It was alright but still had a huge headache," replied his mother.

"I heard they're having a banquette for her arrival in a few days,"

"Oh, really?"

"I would really appreciate if you come with me." She added.

"I'll wear my best clothes," Ketu said.

"Thank you." Lin gave him an appreciated smile and put her plate in the sink and began to walk upstairs.

"Well, this gonna be an interesting month," he said to himself as he climbed up the stairs and walked into his room he changed into his night clothes and promptly fell asleep.

A/N: So yeah this the story hope you like it or found it interesting. Give me your honest review. Give me what you truly think about this crossover.


End file.
